


Waking Up to You

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: A Twist of Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Lance (Voltron), Wake-Up Sex, lol what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Keith gets woken up by a horny Lance, but much to Keith's annoyance, Lance tries to take it slow.





	Waking Up to You

Keith was woken up from his light nap by soft lips pressing against the back of his neck, smooth fingers trailing along the curve of his hip. A soft fluttering feeling filled his chest, his lips twitching up just slightly. Lance snuggled closer behind him, kissing down his neck to his shoulder. Keith smiled and inhaled slowly, tilting his head back against Lance’s shoulder to nuzzle his jaw. He felt Lance smile against his skin, squeezing his hip gently. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey,” Keith mumbled, reaching up to brush his fingers through Lance’s hair. Lance grinned and tilted his head, pecking his lips. Keith smiled lazily, feeling Lance’s hand move from his hip to the edge of his shirt - which was actually Lance’s. “What’re you doing?”

Lance hummed, nuzzling his neck again. Keith let him roll him over onto his stomach, peering over his shoulder curiously. Lance nuzzled the space between his shoulder blades, running his hand over his lower back, pushing his shirt up just a bit. For a moment, Keith thought Lance was going to give him a massage or something. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

His heart jumped when instead Lance’s hand backtracked and slipped under his boxers, squeezing the plump flesh of his ass. His face heated up and a small groan escaped his mouth. He tucked his arms around his pillow, watching Lance over his shoulder with hooded eyes. Lance grinned down at him, pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder before he pulled his hand out, tugging down Keith’s boxers to expose his ass to the cool air. 

Keith swallowed and shivered at the gentle touch to the back of his thighs. Lance chuckled and moved Keith until he was on his knees, holding his hips gently in the air. Keith continued to bury his face in his pillow, his thighs quivering in excitement. 

He heard Lance shuffle around behind him before the pop of a bottle opening caught his ears. Keith shifted on his knees and spread his legs wider. “Lance…” 

“Yeah, baby?” Lance asked softly, pressing gentle kisses to his hips and thighs. Keith’s breath hitched when Lance reached between his legs to grab his cock loosely, stroking him at a teasingly slow pace. 

“H-Hurry up and get on with it already,” Keith breathed, rocking into his hand. He was still slightly asleep, but he was already aching for Lance to fuck him into the bed. They haven’t had sex in a few weeks due to Allura’s early-as-hell training sessions with the team. They’ve been trying to catch up on sleep instead of letting loose their stress. 

Lance chuckled and sat back to cover his fingers in the slick substance they used as lube. “I will, sweetie. Be patient.” 

Keith growled at the nickname, making Lance laugh. Finally, Lance pressed his slicked fingers against Keith’s rim, circling it slowly before pushing his middle finger in. Keith moaned lowly, breathing out a sigh of bliss at the feeling of something filling him. It wasn’t enough though, and he whimpered as he rocked back against his hand, arching his back when Lance pushed in another. 

Keith grew impatient when Lance got to his third, pumping them deep in slow long thrusts. Lance rubbed his hip with his thumb, stretching him out carefully. He couldn’t help but grin when Keith started to whine, rocking back onto his fingers desperately. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Keith hissed out, voice muffled by his pillow. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you~” Lance teased, pushing his fingers in deeper, brushing Keith’s prostate. Keith gasped and groaned, his neck flushing red. 

With a growl, Keith pushed himself onto his elbows and managed to get Lance to let him go. Lance yelped when he was shoved onto his back, looking up at Keith as he climbed onto his lap, panting and glaring down at him. “You’re taking too long,” he grumbled, grabbing their bottle of lube to cover Lance’s dick with. 

Lance chuckled and ran his hands over Keith’s thighs, loving the sight of Keith above him. His shirt hung off of his shoulders loosely, bunched up at his hips. His eyes seemed to glow in the blue lighting of the room, hair clinging to his forehead and neck. 

Keith didn’t waste too much time in covering Lance, moving and sinking down onto Lance with a loud moan. Lance groaned, gripping his hips tightly to the point of bruising. Keith trembled for a moment, rolling his hips slightly to get used to the stretch. Lance smiled and reached up, brushing his knuckles over Keith’s flushed cheek. “You doing okay, babe?” 

Keith swallowed and nodded, placing his hands on his chest to steady himself as he lifted himself up, only to fall back down on Lance’s cock. Both moaned at the movement, encouraging Keith to do it again. He panted and rolled his hips, grinding down and bouncing on Lance’s lap. 

“Fuck- _ahh!_ ” Lance gasped, digging his nails into Keith’s thighs, loving the plump flesh with hidden muscle underneath. Keith dragged his nails down Lance’s bare chest, panting and arching his back when Lance jerked his hips up. 

“ _God!_ Lance!” Keith whined, his grinds growing faster but sloppy. Lance didn’t mind, planting his feet on the bed to thrust up into Keith. Keith definitely didn’t mind either, practically crying out into the air when the angle caused Lance to brush against his prostate. “Lance- harder! Please!” 

Lance grabbed his hips and lifted Keith off before slamming him back down onto his cock, causing Keith’s voice to crack as he moaned. Lance felt his pride swell at how he made Keith fall apart above him. He was the only person who could do this to him. Keith only ever showed this side to him, and he was damn proud he could turn the stoic Keith into a screaming mess. 

Keith regained his balance and slammed his hips down with Lance, gripping onto his shoulders to the point of it hurting. Lance reached between them, his hand wrapping around Keith’s leaking cock. In only a few strokes, Keith came with a cry and shudder, clenching around Lance while he covered Lance’s stomach and hand in white. 

It wasn’t long till Lance followed, shooting deep into Keith with a low groan, feeling Keith tremble above him. The two panted and gazed at each other as they came down from their high. Lance ran his hands over Keith’s legs while the other leaned down to kiss Lance lovingly, lips moving lazily against Lance’s. Lance practically purred into it, absolutely loving the soft side coming out of Keith. 

“Come on, we need to clean up,” Lance breathed, grabbing his hips. Keith grunted and pulled himself off of Lance, rolling down onto the bed beside him. Lance grunted and pushed himself out of bed to go fetch some water and a rag. 

“Lance, I’m staying in bed for the rest of the day,” Keith mumbled when he came back, taking the packet of water with a nod of thanks. Lance chuckled in agreement, pushing Keith’s legs apart to clean him up. Keith squirmed a bit as he did, puffing and whining a bit. 

“There,” Lance smiled, kissing Keith’s thigh. He moved and cleaned himself off before pulling his boxers back on, hearing Keith sip away at the packet of water. He crawled back into bed, setting aside the water when Keith was done and pulling him against his chest, nuzzling into his damp hair. Keith smiled and hummed lazily, wiggling and fixing his borrowed shirt so it was covering his still exposed hips. 

Lance pulled their blanket over the two, kissing his forehead. “Love you, Keithy.” Keith mumbled something along the same lines, burying his face into his warm chest. Lance smiled and held him close, the two dozing off into a deeper sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue Allura calling for everyone to meet up on the training deck, followed up by Keith refusing to let Lance get out of bed


End file.
